


Ino amava contos de fadas

by iAlyena



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Desilusão, Other, contos de fadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAlyena/pseuds/iAlyena
Summary: Mas também odiava-os por ensinar que a realidade seria sempre perfeita.[Fanfic também postada no spirit sob o pseudônimo @Alyena]





	Ino amava contos de fadas

**Author's Note:**

> Olá mundo! 
> 
> Essa é outra fanfic da tag da escrita, dessa vez com o tema "Contos de Fadas"
> 
> Boa leitura!

_Ino amava contos de fadas._  
Para uma jovem adulta, em seu segundo ano de enfermagem, esse poderia ser um gosto incomum — mas não para a Barbie girl da faculdade.

 _Ino amava Contos de Fadas_  
Para sua visão feminista, muito deles eram machistas demais — porém adorava o jeito em que, em todos eles, as coisas sempre davam certo, sempre tinha um final feliz.

 _Ino amava Contos De Fadas_  
Era inspirador ver como, na mais obscura das situações, tudo daria certo. Tudo acabaria em um final feliz e pessoas sorrindo.

 _Ino amava Contos de Fadas_  
Porém, nem tudo é um mar de rosas. Além de amá-los, ela também os odiava com todas as forças — afinal, não era sempre que tudo ficaria bem, e o príncipe nunca ficaria com a princesa que era perdidamente apaixonada por ele.

 _Ino odiava Contos de Fadas._  
Pois a realidade era dura demais para ser comparada a Contos de Fadas, e Ino só queria viver em um, onde seria a princesa perfeita, sem quilinhos a mais, o príncipe a escolheria e, apesar de todas as desventuras, tudo ficaria bem — mas não ficou.

**Author's Note:**

> No até gostei do resultado. 
> 
> Obrigada por ler! — e não se esqueça que um favorito e/ou um comentário podem tornar o dia da autora muito mais feliz!


End file.
